The field of the present invention relates to a corner clamp assembly used in connection with the cutting and connecting together of the bevel corners of picture windows and other woodworkings.
In the field of woodworking, it often becomes necessary to clamp two pieces of wood to be glued, nailed, screwed, or otherwise fastened together in order to obtain the accuracy and precision in orientation necessary for quality construction and craftsmanship. There are circumstances when the pieces to be joined must be oriented in parallel, at right angles, or at other predetermined angles. In order to accomplish this, clamp assemblies must be used which can clamp more than one piece of wood at the appropriate orientations. It is well-known in the art to use clamp assemblies which hold two pieces of wood for joining at right angles, but the prior art suffers from both a lack of adjustability at angles other than right angles and a lack of relative adjustability between the individual clamps themselves. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for corner clamps which have a wide range of relative adjustability between the individual clamps themselves.